How to Save a Loved One
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: Max and Fang. Married, kids. Then Fang discovers another purpose: Protect America. He decides to go to war. But Max gets a letter. Fang was killed in battle. But Max knows better, that he's in hiding. She knows she has to save him. FAX! All human.
1. Chapter 1

**me: First of all, this title will be changed. And by the way, Max and Fang are in their late 30s to early 40s.**

**Angel: When did they get so old?**

**me: That's not old!! They have a teenage daughter for crying out loud!**

**Total: Am I in the story then?**

**me: Maybe. Or you might be dead. Cause of, you know, doggy years.**

**Total: I'M A GHOST!!!**

**Angel: TAKE COVER!!!**

**------The line won't work---------**

_Dear Fang,_

_I'm so sorry about Albert. He was a great man. His wife and kids have been down here every day. Kellie is really distressed. I hope everything else is okay. Andrew and Andie are growing up so fast, I wish you could see them! I've included pictures and letters. Andie is a true ginuis, and her grades are a little better than Andrew's. But it's all good. We all really miss you. Be careful and write when you can!_

_Love You,_

_Max_

**DIVIDE**

_Dad,_

_Andie and Andrew are fine. Mom's working double shift, and I'm working after school and during weekends. They usually stay with Aunt Ella. She's gotten a new job in as a vet, bout time, too. And she and Uncle Iggy have changed their wedding date so you can be Uncle Iggy's best man. And Uncle Iggy is going to try to run for mayor in the spring, or an FBI agent. Aunt Ella is trying to talk some sense in him. And please talk to Mom. Uncle Gazzy is directing a new horror film this summer, and it pays more then my cashier job. But Mom's not letting me. Aunt Angel's career has gone off the charts since that one movie Uncle Gazzy directed. And Aunt Nudge's fashion line is taking a huge step since Aunt Angel agreed to become her spokes person. Aunt Nudge is going to let me be in a fall line fashion show, but Mom isn't letting me do that, either! As for Dylan, we haven't heard anything from him since Aunt Ella started her last year if veterinarian college, last year! Mom's getting worried now._

_Smiles,_

_Katrina_

**DIVIDE**

_To Daddy,_

_Mommy's writing this letter for me, since I still can't spell. Andie's so much better than me in that. My birthday is Monday and Mom is bringing some cupcakes to my class and then to Andie's class. I'm turning six! It's really fun staying at Aunt Ella's after school and during the weekend. We still get to see Mommy and Katrina at night and in the mornings!_

_I Love You,_

_Andrew_

**DIVIDE**

_Dady,_

_Hapy birth day to me and andrew! Hapy birth day to me and andrew! Hapy birth day to me and andrew, hapy birth day to us! Momy let me write my oun leter! My techer says Im doing good in riting, but I ned to work on speling and catalization. I cant wait until monday!_

_lots of love,_

_andie_

**DIVIDE**

I smiled as I read over my kids's letters. Katrina was a sophomore in high school, I couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday she was playing on the monkey bars in elementary school. I slid the letters and photos in the envelope and licked it closed.

Fang was in the army in Iraq. His friend, who's family have been our neighbors since Katrina was five, was shot and killed earlier in the month. Albert's wife, Kellie, and their two kids will come over around eight every night for dinner.

I just hoped he was okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him like it did Albert.

**DIVIDE**

**me: And chapter 1!**

**Angel: TOTAL'S A GHOST!!**

**me: Total is not a ghost. That's just in the story.**

**Total: How do I know I'm alive?**

**me: *pinches Total***

**Total: Ow!**

**Angel: You're alive!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Fang Gets Mail

**me: This story's summary was told in one of my other stories, Max Fang 4ever, completed now.**

**Angel: She wrote it even though....how many people said they would read it?**

**me: About 4 or 5. Good enough for me!**

**Total: And it probably brought in more. Very...original.**

**me: Stop stealing Max Fang 4ever reviews! Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But I do own Albert, his wife and kids, Max and Fang's kids, Fang's war buddies (you will meet them in this chapter), and any other names you don't recognize. And the career choices for the flock. I don't own the jobs, but I do own the fact that they are in that career. For example: Angel's a movie star.**

**me: And sorry if I get some war things wrong. I did really bad in that section of history. I tried my best. Enjoy!**

**-----Line still out-----**

**-Fang POV-**

"Dude, mail's here!" Mark called, shaking me awake. My eyes opened immediately. I pulled on some boots and left the tent with him. Sure enough, the commander was handing out mail to men lucky enough to have family to still write to them, and some goody bags wives and family members send.

I shifted from foot to foot, hoping there was a letter from Max and the kids. There have only been a few mail calls I haven't gotten a letter from my family, and that was just because Max is so buisy she can't. And if she can't Ella usually sends a letter explaining and tuning me in to the latest flock news.

The general walked closer and closer. Men ran off happy with letters and peanuts or candy, while some men walked away sad, hoping their wives would fine time soon to write. Some of them didn't even bother coming out of their tents because they didn't even have family. I considered myself lucky.

He handed Mark a few envalopes. "Congrats," the gerneral said as Mark scrambled to open the letter. His wife was due to have their second kid, a little girl, at any time. I smiled knowing she would include pictures that Mark would be more then happy to show my.

"You got a good wife, sonny," he told me as he gave me an envelope and pack of peanuts. He flashed a grin as he moved on.

"Yeah she is!" I said enthusiastically. Mark and I came back to the tent before reading our letters. I grinned as I read about the flock's success from Katrina's letter, Andie's success to writing, even thought it took me longer to read. Andrew was just his normal peppy self.

"Nick!" Mark said. To them I was Nick. I would probably throw them off pretty bad if I said my name was Fang. Plus, if they read my blog as a teenager, they would recognize me. "My wife had our baby! Her name's Michelle." Mark handed me picutres of a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink cap on that looked a few sizes too big, but fit her perfectally. I remembered when Max sent pictures of Andie and Andrew when they were first born.

My grin widened, remembering. "She's gorgous, Mark. Looks like your wife."

"I was hoping for that. My son looks like me. Huge flirt with the little pre-K girls."

"Sounds like you. My kids's birthday just passed yesterday. Six."

Mark shook his head. "Not right, dude. They grow up too fast. Wish 'em a happy birthday for me. And tell Andie that Uncle Mark is comin to see her soon."

I sighed as I read Katrina's letter over again. "I know Angela and Ben are trying to help, but they've gone too far." Don't you think Mark would be a little set off by 'Nudge' and 'Gazzy'? He was a blog fan as a teenager. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway, since we have no more wings to prove it. Curse the day Mr. Chu got a hold of us! At least our kids don't have to go though being hunted down. Wingless. "Angela wants Katrina in a fashion show and Ben wants her in a movie!"

"Lemme guess, Max isn't letting her?"

I shook my head. "And Samual wants to run for mayor."

"The blind one?"

I nodded. Yep, Samual is Iggy. "But Ella is trying to talk him out of it."

"Rough. What'cha getting Andie and Andrew for their birthday?"

"I don't know! They've got so many aunts and uncles it hard figuring out who's getting who what! I'm sure Andrew will be fine with a Hot Wheels track, and some Barbie doll house for Andie. I think that's Max's plan."

"Tell 'em they'll be gettin Uncle Mark's gift when we get back. He's just a little low on money."

"Okay." I grinned. Andie called Mark her uncle, even though she knows he's not related to her. I grabbed some stationary and a pen and started to write.

_Hey guys,_

_I loved hearing from you. And the pictures. And Katrina, it's not up to me if you get in that fashion show or movie, I'm the one overseas. But if you are, I'm gonna see pictures one way or another. Wish Albert's family my gratitude, Max. He was a great guy and friend. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Albert showing me some pointers. I'm so glad Ella and Iggy held their wedding. Pictues would be fine, but it's never anything like the real thing._

_Happy birthday, Andie and Andrew! Uncle Mark will give you his present when he sees you next, in about a month. He's a little ...low on money at the moment. But we'll see you soon. Love you all. And Max, don't let Iggy try for mayor. He'll get his hopes up._

_Love you,_

_Fang_

I pushed the letter in the envalope and addressed it. I slipped outside the tent and gave it to the General to mail.

He took it and smiled. "I wish your wife the best, taking care of three children on her own."

"Me, too. My oldest daughter is helping him. And she has double shifts."

Then the tent I had just been in exploded.

**-------------------------line--------------------------**

**me: O_o, what's gonna happen to Fang?**

**Angel: He's--**

**me: They'll read! Just let them wait!**

**Total: They probably already know.**

**me: *glares* Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Max's Letter

**me: Sorry I updated so soon. I just really wanted to write the next chapter!**

**Angel: Well, what happened to Mark? You could at least tell me that.**

**me: He died in the BOOM!, so he doesn't get to see his new daughter.**

**Total: Aww! I'd hate to not be able to see one of my newborn pups.**

**me: ....no comment....**

**Angel: Yes. So disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: MR no own. Same as last chapter.**

**me: And thank you to fangluvr4eva for giving me the idea for the flashback! So enjoy!**

**-----------------------line----------------------**

"Andie, pass the ketchup," Katrina said, holding out her hand. Andie grabbed it and squirted a little on her French fries before giving it to Katrina. We had both had long days as work.

I looked around the table. Andie was picking thick fies and dropping them in her mouth, making the ketchup dribble down her chin. She wiped it with a napkin. Katrina looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Andrew! Use a fork! That's gross!" I said. Andrew was picking apart his pot roast meat with his fingers, making me crinkle my nose.

Albert's wife and two kids sat at the end in silence, they hadn't talked much since they found about about Mr. Albert Dale's death. I felt so sorry for them. And the Generals in Iraq and government officials probably didn't care. Meanwhile it was ripping apart everyone Mr. Dale loves.

"Mom," Andrew said. "Are you going to get the door?"

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I had been so soaked in my gaze that I hadn't heard the door. I stood up and opened it. The mailman was there, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Max," he said. "I thought I might personally drop off this one." He pulled a few envelopes out of his bag and gave it too me.

One had Fang's writing and his base camp return address. But the other looked more official, typed writing, military emblem. My heart skipped a beat.

It was the same envelope Mrs. Dale got.

I tore it open and read the neatly folded paper. Tears came in my eyes. The mailman hadn't moved, waiting to see what happened. He was the same one who delivered the news to Mrs. Dale, and knew what it probably meant. Or a higher position rate.

Mrs. Dale must have seen the envelope on the ground, because she came over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, reading the letter. She looked up at the mailman that was still there. "Fang was killed in battle," she said. The words stung even though I already knew it. "His tent blew up. They couldn't find his body."

I knew that Fang couldn't be dead. He had been in the military since the twins were born, before. He even said it was more likely getting killed here in America then in Iraq. **(A/N A military officer came to our school for career day. You really are more likely to be killed here.) **I knew he had somehow survived, I felt it in my gut. And usually my gut is right.

That night I lay in bed, thinking about what to do. I knew I was right, Fang was alive. He might have been blown away, and that's why they couldn't find his body, and maybe he just hasn't presented himself. Or maybe he really did die in the bomb. No, Max. Don't think that. He's alive. I know it.

------------------------------------------line-----------------------------------

"Hey, Els. It's Max. Listen, I got a letter last night that said that Fang.....died in a bombing tent.....but I know it's not true. Fang's stronger then they know. I'm going to Iraq to look for him. Would you mind keeping the kids? I don't know how long I'll be gone, but give me a call back. Thanks, bye."

That was what I left on Ella's answering machine. That was the best I could do. Way to dump everything on her. Of course I told Katrina, but I couldn't think of what to tell the twins. "Bye, guys. I'm going to Iraq for a little vaction to save your dead father where I might get blown up! Have fun!"

No. What could possibly happen? I thought of what happened....that day. The day none of us like to talk about.

_-flashback-_

_I, sixteen-year-old me, was woken up by being lifted about fifteen feet off the ground. I yelled for the others to wake up as I went into fighting mode. It was...Erasers? I thought they were dead! We hadn't seen them since that day Angel kicked me out of the flock._

_My fist connected with his head, my foot with his stomach. But he didn't even flinch. Like he suddently became industructable. No matter what I did, the hardest punches or kicks, what would usually make an Eraser scream for their mommies, didn't even affect this one. He just held me with that iron grip._

_The others seemed to be having the same problem. They were lifted out of their sleep, too. Then, as if they rehearsed it, they all slammed their fists in our heads, about a hundred times stronger then before. We blacked out._

_"Guys?" I called when I woke up. I didn't know where I was. My vision was blurry, my nose stopped up, I didn't know anything. Maybe I did at the time, but I didn't remember it. It felt like I was on major drugs, more then when they made me think the first six months of our adventure was just a dream. "Guys? Report?"_

_They all grumbled their response. "What happened?" Angel asked. "I can't read anything."_

_I felt like I was about to black out again. I held my head, throbbing from the Eraser punch. Then something grabbed my wings and pulled. I screamed, trying to fight him. But I was too groggy to do anything but punch blindly. Then my back felt like it was on fire, right where my wings were supposed to be. I screamed louder. It didn't seem to affect anything. I just blacked out screaming, wondering if I would wake up._

_The same thing had happened to the flock. They all tried to fight, unable too._

_-flashback end-_

I shivered at the memory. We had never seen the Erasers again, and I hope we never do. Nothing ever bothered us after that. Later when Fang, Iggy and I were in our early twenties, we felt it was safe enough to slip, but still kept careful contact with each other just in case.

----------------line-------------

"Mom?" Katrina asked at the doorway. I looked up. I was packing best I could, with only things I absolutly need. "Why won't you take me with you?"

I stuffed in a thin blanket. "It's too dangerous, hun. And besides, if I am killed in this, I'll be your place to take care of Andie and Andrew."

"I could help you, Mom! What if...what if there's a small place you can't fit in? I've played soccer since I was five, I'm in shape!" Katrina had a point. She WAS a beanpole. "And I won't get in your way, if anything, you'll be holding us back instead of me."

True, she did have Fang's long legs. "Katina, I would love more then anything to take you with me. But I can't risk it. I may have already lost your father. I don't need to loose you too." I walked over and brushed some brown hair behind her ear.

Katrina nodded. "Okay, Mom. I understand. I'm a bigger girl then you give me credit for. Aunt Ella called, she'll keep us."

"When will she be here?"

"In two days."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay. We'll just tell the kids that...that I went visit Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Angel for an...emergancy meeting."

"So the movie and fashion show it out?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll be fine, Katrina. You've always taken care of Andie and Andrew when I couldn't. I trust you. Now go to work."

Katrina nodded and walked down the hall for the kitchen. She was right, she was more in shape then I was. And I would be more likely to hold us back then she would. But I couldn't risk it, who knows what would happen? I still didn't have a plan for when I got to Iraq. And I didn't have much time to think of one.

**------------------line------------------**

**me: Secrets in the next chapter!**

**Angel: Why couldn't I have taken care of my nieces and nephew?**

**me: Because you're a big-time music star.**

**Total: At least YOU aren't dead!**

**me: *rolls eyes* REVIEW!**


	4. Katrina's Secret

**me: Secrets. MUHAHAHA! Well, one, and it's Katrina's.**

**Angel: HAHA! Wait, what?**

**me: Let's just say, this is how Katrina feels about everything. And the rest of the flock. I almost didn't do Katrina POV since she was my OC.**

**Total: Is there Total POV in this chap?**

**me: No.**

**Total: ....Then where am I?**

**me: Oh, you'll see in the end of this chapter.**

**----------------------------------line-----------------------------**

**-Katrina POV-**

I slammed my door and pulled the dresser over it so no one would walk it. Then I collapsed on my bed and cried. This wasn't fair! I could do so much! And Mom knows that! There's bound to be times she can't fit through something, or reach something... I have Dad's long arms and legs, athletic body.

Dad.

Why was Mom so sure he was alive? I didn't want him to be dead either, don't get me wrong, but people get killed in war. It's war. It's not uncommon. I wanted to save him, with or without Mom, I needed him. Maybe I could--no. But maybe.... I slowly unfolded those things on my back. Mom and Dad didn't know I had them. I got them when I was about seven. Maybe Andie and Andrew will have them, too. Surly Mom and Dad don't think that just because their's were gone, the gene wasn't passed down. Because it was.

**-Iggy POV-**

My cell phone rang that goofy Strawberry Sortcake ringtone, You're My Hunnubun, Sugerplum, blah blah blah. Ella's ring. I fished it out of my pocket and smiled. "Hey, baby. How's everything going?" I knew the answer, probably just an I Miss You call. Sobbing was on the other end. I straightened up. "Ella? What's wrong?"

"I just--I j-just got a message from M-max," she stuttered. She whispered, "Fang!"

"What about him?"

"War, Iggy! Fang was k-killed! They b-bombed his t-tent!" The words stuck my heart like a needle.

"Oh, no!" I whispered. "I'll be right there, Ella! Love you!" I closed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket as I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. Bombs were my area. No one hurts Fang with one but me. No--even I don't. Max would kill me.

**-Gazzy POV-**

"No, I can't swim!" my actor yelled. The man behind her shoved her head underwater. She could really swim, it would be way to dangerous if she couldn't. Plus, it's Angel. Even if we didn't have our wings anymore, we still had out powers. He could hold her under for hours and her survive, if it wouldn't have made him suspicous.

"Cut! Fantasic!" I yelled through a bullhorn as a little bell rang twice. The man stood up and Angel, soaking wet, stood up and laughed, her mascara running. "Angel, what happened to waterproof?"

Angel shrugged. "Apparently it ran out."

I rolled my eyes. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. Iggy. Sighing, I flipped it open. "Iggy, I'm on set, and--"

"Gazzy! This is important! Ella would have called you, but she was a wreck." I frowned. Ella was a wreck and she needed IGGY to deliever a message? Great. I was in touble about something. "It's about Fang." HOW DOES HE DO THAT?

My frown deepened. I saw Angel watching me with careful eyes, waiting for Iggy to continue.

"His tent was bombed," Iggy said. My eyebrows raised in shock as Angel gasped. "Max got a letter that he was killed." I jumped up. Angel came over and cried in my shirt. The actor, still knee-deep in water, frowned. Totally lost. Well, he would be.

"He was?" I repeted. I heard him right, since Angel was crying, but it was too much to believe. Fang.

"Yes. I have to get to Ella's. Call you latter, Gazz." And the line went dead.

Too shocked to say anything, I closed my phone and slide it in my pocket so I could hold my little sister. "We'll tape that last scene tomorrow, guys," I said to the male actor. He frowned, but obviosly realized we had family trouble, and nodded. He took his jacket and left.

**-Angel POV-**

"Angel, sweety!" my manager said when Gazzy dropped me off at the photo shoot. He kissed both my cheeks. "What happened? You're a wreck!"

I tried to smile. From his frown I saw I failed. "Family trouble, Larinzo. My brother was killed."

Larinzo's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd reschedule if I could, but Angel, this is for charity. So much good publicity with this. And you could get an award." I rolled my eyes. I had a whole room in my LA mansion full of Grammies and awards. Even though it was kind of creepy, with Total's grave in the backyard. Me and the flock are the only ones who know it. "Plus, this is a great way to start your singing career!"

"Larinzo, I told you. I don't want a singing career!"

He srugged. "Well, let's get you in the bathroom before anyone with a camera sees you." He shoved me towards the girls' bathroom. In it, I saw how horrible I looked. My mascara, that had already run from Gazzy's pool scene, was running down my cheeks in several lines from crying. My eyes were red and puffy. My base was all messed up.

I washed my face and reapplied. I just wanted to call Gazzy to pick me up. All the reporters and photographers there would still think I would be there. They don't get refunds! And I think they can occupy themselves with the other twenty celebs there! But Larinzo would be mad. And he could get me bad publicity.

**-Nudge POV-**

My heart pounded as I stared out the glass wall in her office, up twenty-five stories. The view was spectacular, but not for anyone who's afraid of hights. She was behind me flipping through my new designs. I'd been succesful so far, but there's a first for everything.

My phone vibrated and I jumped. Angel. I flipped it open. "Angel, this is the worst timing!"

"Sorry! But I'm in the bathroom, I had to call you. Max got a letter. Fang's dead, Nudge!" She broke out in tears.

"What?" I flipped my phone off. "I've got to go....family emergancy."

She looked up. "I won't look at these again."

"I know!" I grabbed my design book from in front of her. "I'm sorry! I have to go!" And I ran out of the room. I just gave myself tons of bad publicity. Oh well.

**-Ella POV-**

"Iggy!" I gasped when he walked through the door. I ran up and threw myself into a hug, crying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I caught a glimps of my engagment ring. I still couldn't believe it was really there, that we were really getting married. It was too good to be true!

"It's okay, Ella. I called Max."

I nodded. "I have to take care of her kids. Who knows what I'll do around them!"

He ran his wrist up and down my back. "Katrina can help you. Max told her. Andie and Andrew don't know."

"I have to go pick them up now. Come with me."

He kissed my hair and led me to my car, by head on his shoulder.

**-Max POV-**

"Mommy! Aunt Ella's here!" Andie's voice called. I zipped the small suitcase, that held only what I need. Blanket, food, water, change of clothes, first-aid kit, toothbrush, and toothpast. And I had Fang's old pocket knife in my pocket. I walked out to where Ella was, leaning against Iggy.

"Thank you so much for keeping them," I said, hugging them both.

"Why are you leaving, Mommy?" Andrew asked, tugging on my shirt. I patted his head.

"Uncle Gazzy called me from New York. I have to go up and help him with something." It was the best excuse I could come up with. I bend down to hug and kiss Andie and Andrew. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

I straightened up and Katrina tapped my shoulder. "Take this, Mom. And don't forget us." She handed me a picture frame. She was in the middle, bent down to Andrew and Andie's height, her arm around their shoulders.

"I could never forget you guys," I said, giving her a hug and a kiss. I stepped on the porch. "I love you guys!"

"Love you!" they all said. I smiled and waved as I called a taxi.

**-------------------------------line-------------------------**

**me: Well, there you go.**

**Total: So I AM DEAD!**

**Angel: Ghost!**

**me: *headdesk* Not this again! REVIEW!**


	5. Old Friends

**me: Now, Max is on her way to Iraq to save Fang!**

**Angel: So how are you going to make this lengthy?**

**Total: Or like Max Fang 4ever with like seventeen chapters?**

**me: I have a few ideas in mind...anyway, enjoy!**

**-line-**

I stuffed my little suitcase into the already-stuffed luggage rack and sat in my seat, beside a man about my age reading a magazine. I looked at the picture Katrina gave me. The man looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, hello there."

I smiled. "Hi."

He winked. "Wanna split a hamburger?"

Split a hamburger? What? "No, I'm married."

His face dropped. Haha. Now I caught him off guard. "Oh, alright then. Where's your husband then?"

"He was fighting in Iraq. I got a letter from the war officials saying he died. He's not, I know it. I'm going to Iraq to look for him." My eyes dropped back to my children. "These are my kids." I gave him the frame. "The oldest one is Katrina, the little girl is Andie and the little boy Andrew."

"Andie and Andrew look like you."

"And Katrina looks like her daddy. She's...she's the only one of them who knows where I really am."

"I understand that. You wouldn't want little kids knowing you're going to save their dad they think is dead."

"They don't know about the letter, either. They think I'm visiting their uncle."

He nodded. "Oh." He averted his eyes. "My sister was killed. Her body will be shipped to America next week."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

I froze. "Sam? You wouldn't happen to have gone to high school in Virgina, would you?" He frowned and nodded. "I'm Max."

He lifted his eyebrows. "Max? And I suppose you married -"

"Nick? Yeah. He's a good guy. More mature then he was in Virgina." I averted my eyes. We were both immature in Virgina. Have you ever noticed how 'immature' is 'i'm mature'? Or great, here we go with the immature-ness.

Sam chuckled. "I'd hope so. He got so worked up about us kissing on the front porch after he kissed Lissa." Well, I got worked up about-wait, how did he know that? I frowned. He didn't know Fang liked me, or that I sorta liked him, or how mad Fang got...

"Is there something you're not telling me, Sam? Something I should know?" He raised his eyebrows. "Like how you know _anything_ about how Fang felt about the kiss? Because he didn't even know." That was a lie. Fang really shouldn't have a room with a window...

"He knew." I raised my eyebrows this time. Sam's face turned red. "I can tell when you lie. You're nose twiches."

No it doesn't. What's a believable lie? "My kids are staying with Arial while I'm gone. They love it there."

"With Arial? I'm surprised you trusted her with your kids. I mean I didn't know her that well, but-"

"Ha! That was a lie. They're staying with Ella." Sam blushed again. "Now how did you know that?" I chuckled. "It's not like you were stalking around the house or anything." Sam blushed harder. I grabbed the armrests and hoisted myself up. "You were! You little stalker!"

"Okay, look. My sister's car ran out of gas and I was just waiting for her to get it filled up."

"And you just happened to glance in a two-story window?" OO! BURN! Okay, immaturity again..

"I-that's complicated."

"Whatever, Stalker." I ordered some lunch while Sam got out of blush-mode.

"So, what's your plan for finding Nick?" he asked, changing the subject.

I froze. I hadn't thought of what would happen after I arrived in Iraq. "I really don't know. I'll just figure it out as it comes along." Fang knows how to live in the woods. All I had to do was find him. This would be so much easier if we still had our wings! Curse Itex!

"Good luck is all I can say. It's tough out there." Sam shot a last smile and laid back, putting on headphones on.

I sat back and took a deep breath. Sam was right. How was I supposed to gain war trust? But maybe if I...

**-Katrina POV-**

I landed on the balcony of Andie's room. It used to be my room, which was the only way I knew the balcony was there. Andie didn't let anyone in her room. I had to get out for a flight and come back to the house. Everyone thinks I'm our for a walk. Aunt Ella's was fun, but just...not here.

I used my house key to unlock the balcony door and let myself in. Andie's room was just as she left it, messy, stuffed animals all over the floor, bed unmade. But I slipped out of her room and down the hall, slipping in mine. TV remote on the bed, CD cases strown on the floor, boy band posters all over the walls. It was like standing in the room of a teenager whe had just died. Sad and alone.

But all I was focused on was a little white chest against the wall. I'd had it since I was a baby, and Mom told me there was something speciel inside it. She had the key to the lock. She showed it too me when I was about ten, right before she realized she was pregnant with the twins. Ever since, I had the key.

My fingers fumbled with the padlock, the key in my pocket. I stabled it and reached in my pocket for -

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled behind me. I jumped and turned. "Oh, sorry Katrina. I thought it was someone else." The boy stood in my doorway, his brown hair everywhere and his greeneyes laughing. He looked fimilar, but I didn't really recognize him.

I slowly stood up. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed. "You don't remember me? We met when we were like...five. Yeah, I get it now." He held out his hand. "I'm Omega."

"Then what are you doing in my house?" I asked, not shaking his hand.

"I'm the landlord, duh. The neighbors called, said you guys were out of town and someone was sneaking in the second floor balcony."

"Landlord?"

"Well, my father is the landlord. He's his...time is about to come. Then it will be mine!" Omega grinned. "He sent me here to see who was trying to break in."

"But I thought...Mom told me we bought this house. She didn't mention any landlord."

Omega rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dad told me that. But you're renting it. It'll be yours in about a year, when you pay as much as it's worth."

"It's been sixteen years."

"Dad gave them a good deal."

I sighed. "Well, okay. It's me. See?" I turned a circle. "Now if I take something it won't be stealing, because it's mine. So can I get back to what I was doing." A thought dawned on me. "Wait, how do I know you're not a thief? You claim to be son of the landlord, but I've never heard of a landlord and it's been sixteen years."

Omega laughed. "I'm the landlord's son, trust me."

"Prove it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay. You asked for it." He reached to his back pocket and I thought he was about to pull out a gun. But he pulled out a piece of paper and held it out. Explosive paper?

I took it, not taking my eyes off Omega's. I unfolded it and slowly looked at it. The deed to the house. "Yeah right," I said. "Anyone can forage a fake deed. It's on those weird shows all the time." I shoved it back at him. "I'm not convinced."

"You're demanding, aren't you?" He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. He gave it to me and I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Yes, this is... Kim Marryweather. Are you the landlord for address 279 Banister Avenue?"

"I am."

"And your son...can you describe him?"

"About 5'9, brown hair, green eyes, oval face -"

"Thank you!" I slapped the phone closed and gave it back to Omega. "But you could have sat that up."

Omega groaned. "You're impossible!"

I shook my head and took out my own cell phone. I called Mom. "Hey, do we have a landlord? I've just heard rumors, and -"

"Yes, Katrina, we do. I was going to tell you, but with the whole your father thing I just didn't get a chance."

"Oh, well, who's the landlord?"

"Omega. You met his son, Omega Jr., when you were like five."

I frowned. "Brown hair, green eyes?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. Love you. Bye." I shut the phone. "Okay, so your the landlord's son. Move along."

Omega grinned again. "Told you. So as your landlord, I have right to know your cell phone number."

"You're not landlord yet, Omega_ Jr._ You don't have to know my number."

He leaned against the door frame. "Then why don't you give it to me in case something comes up?"

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line?" He blushed and nodded. "Eh, I like cheesy pickup lines." I took out a slip of paper and grabbed a pen and wrote it down. "I'll give it to you if..." There were some many things I could get from a soon-to-be landlord. "You never use that line again. And me and my siblings are covered with this house until my mother comes back with my father."

"Deal."

I gave him the paper. "Now get out of my house before I make you." Omega smiled and walked out. I watched out my window until I saw him on the sidewalk, his hands empty except for the paper. "Sucker." I grinned. I gave him a fake phone number!

**-line-**

**me: Haha! Two minor characters in one chapter! Omega and Sam!**

**Angel: They still rock.**

**Total: Yeah!**

**me: I know. That's why I wanted him in the chapter. And Sam I planned, Omega I didn't. He just popped up. But Sam's really a key to Max's plan later on in the story.**

**Angel: I want a look at Aunt Ella's!**

**Total: But I'm not there!**

**me: I'll give you a look at Ella's later! Now, to you reviewers, do what you do best! REVIEW!**


	6. Peace, Love, & Movies

**me: Alrighty, in the beginning of this chap Max is in Iraq.**

**Angel: This should be interesting.**

**Total: Let's see what idea Sam gave her!**

**me: Yep! It's interesting. I came up with it laying in bed. How come all my ideas come to me either in bed or in the shower? And like I said, I'm sorry if I get army stuff wrong. I'm thirteen. I don't have older siblings. The closest army man in my reach is my retired ex-step-grandfather. Don't ask. It's complicated.**

**Angel: Who knows.**

**Total: I know the plan! She -**

**me: *covers mouth* Let them read! Enjoy!**

**-line-**

**-Max POV-**

Army camp.

Wow.

Who would have known? When I arrived no one was there but a few guards. Were they in battle? The thought sent shivers down my back. I knew these guards couldn't stop a camp bombing. This was where Fang was 'killed'. I even saw the black explosion mark where his tent had been. The sight made my heart hurt for him.

I slowly sneaked past the guards and slipped inside a tent, hoping no one was there. Blankets. That's all there really was. Pictures of loved ones from back home stuck in a few of them. But surely someone left extra uniforms around! There was a pack in the corner.

I hate stealing. Always have. But I had to, for Fang. I slowly walked over and opened it. It was obviously a woman's. All the pictures were of a man and kids. It was packed neatly. Guys would have just thrown everything in. Slowly I moved the things, trying to set them back in place. At the bottom of the back was an extra uniform.

This was too easy.

Slowly I pulled it out and changed, taking note of the rank. Fang had shown me the army ranks. This woman had a rank one, which was an arrow pointing up. Good. Just what I needed. I pulled out the two extra caps, black and camo. I peeled off my clothing and slipped on the uniform and boots, my perfect size. I put on the black cap.

Fang's friends would still recognize me from pictures. What could I change? My hair. People always say I look different with my hair cut. Major cut, and maybe they won't recognize me just by pictures. I found a knife and slipped out, running to the side of the tent. With a deep breath I hacked my five-year growth of hair to an inch above the shoulder.

Maybe I had camouflaged myself. I put the cap back on and stepped into view.

"Hey!" one of the guards yelled. I jumped and turned. He walked up to me. "Why aren't you with your group, Rank A?"

"Um..." I hadn't thought of this. "I...was just sent her. The president sent in more more soldiers."

He put his hands on his waist. "I was not told about President Obama sending in more troops."

"He didn't send us. We were sent by... another president?"

"So you're a spy! I knew it." He growled under his breath. "I told these soldiers not to leave uniforms in packs." He shock his head and grabbed my wrists, spinning me around. "The Chief will like that I caught a spy." He laughed.

"No! I'm not a spy!" I sighed. I wasn't going to get past him without the truth. "Let me turn around and I'll tell you!"

He slowly released my hands, but kept me within grabbing distance if I tried to run.

"Okay, you know Nick, right? Killed in a tent bombing a few weeks ago?"

"Nick? Yeah. He and I were good friends." He took off his cap and put it to his heart.

I did the same. He frowned at me and put his cap on, looking at me suspiciously. I quickly put it on. Had I done something wrong? Slowly he realized something. "I know you!" he said, pointing at me. "I've seen you from Nick's pictures. You're not an army man! You're his wife, Max."

I sighed. "Okay, yes. But look. Me and Nick have known each other wince we were kids. We have this...connection. He's not dead. His body was never found, right? Because he didn't die. He's in hiding. And I'm going to find him. So please, let me pass."

"And this was your plan to find him? Steal an army uniform and masquerade as a new recruit?"

"I met an old friend on the way over here. His wife was killed here. He said this place was huge, with tons of places he could hide. He said finding and getting information from his friends would be my best bet on finding him. Look, I have three kids at home. And two of them are only in kindergarten. Don't make me come back and tell two five-year-olds their father was killed."

He sighed. "I have a five-year-old daughter. I get it. I'll cover for you. Just stay here and get to know the camp while I explain to everyone why who you are and why your here."

"You can't tell them I'm Fang's wife! They won't tell me anything!"

"Okay. You - Who's Fang?"

I felt my face heat. "That was my nickname for Nick," I said quickly. "He was bit by a snake when he was a kid, and he was obsessed with them after that. So we started calling him Fang. But his real name is Nick." Great excuse, Max. Snakes.

He frowned but nodded again. "Okay then. I won't tell them you're Nick's wife. But you have to cover yourself a little more. Nick had better friends then me, if I realize who you are, they definetly will. Just, slap dirt of your face. Take the rings off. And the necklace. Don't make your hair so neat."

I took off my rigs and necklace and put them in the uniform pocket. I bent down and got dirt on my fingers, smearing it on my face. I took off my cap and flipped my hair, tangling it. He smiled. "Am I so recognizable?" I asked, turning a circle for him to see.

"Not, not as. Alright, when everyone gets back, ask around for Mark. Wait - Mark died in the explosion. Too bad. He was Nick's best friend. Then ask for Sampson. He was Nick's good friend. He will know how to help you. As long as he doesn't recognize you, you're fine."

"Thank you." I smiled and let him return to his job, while I started to look around camp.

**-Ella POV-**

I watched as Andie and Andrew played in the sandbox. Katrina sat under a tree, writing a letter to her friends back home. I wondered what Max was doing now, or if her plane crashed or she was shot down at the border. I pushed the thoughs out of my mind. No. That couldn't happen.

My hand inched towards my cell phone. But Max wouldn't answer her phone. If she was alive, she'd be in Iraq looking for Fang. She would call me if she needed me. But I picked up my phone and went to contacts anyway. I pressed Iggy before I could Max. I wanted to call him anyway.

"Hello, dear," he said.

"Iggy, guess what Katrina gave us?" I didn't wait for his answer. "A Visa card for a date tonight. She said she would take care of Andie and Andrew."

"Awesome!" We started to discuss date ideas.

**-Katrina POV-**

I threw myself over my bed. Aunt Ella and Uncle Iggy were still out, watching a late showing of the Splice. Andie and Andrew were in bed. And I had time to think.

Mom told me about Omega. The original Omega, not Omega Jr. She told me about their first meeting. So why did Mom rent property from him? And why would he give her such an easy deal it would take sixteen years to pay off the house? And -

The phone rang. My hand shot out and I answered it. "Hello?" I said sheepishly.

"Hello, Katrina. It's Omega."

My head shot up. "Omega! But I gave you a wrong number!"

"I know, and I forgive you. The house will still be paid for while your mother is gone. And I'm not going to use that pickup line again, under one condition. But I knew you were staying with Ella Martinez, and her number was in the phone book." He chuckled to himself.

Of course it was. How could I have been so stupid? "Okay then, but I really don't care if you use the stupid pickup line again. As long as the house is safe and ready for me and my siblings, I don't care if you use it to all the girls you meet. You'll get slapped, and declined, but I don't care."

"No, under one condition will the house be safe and ready for you guys."

"Fine. What is it?"

"You come with me to a double date."

My jaw clenched. "Omega, I gave you a fake phone number. What makes you think I'm going to go on a double date with you?"

"The fact that you'll still have a house when your mom gets back with your dad. Please, Katrina. I told my friend that I had a really cute girlfriend. And he challenged me to take her to the movies tomorrow with him and his girlfriend. You don't have to really mean it, you just have to fake it."

"That's blackmail. But okay, I'll do it for the house. But I'm faking it. What do I have to do?"

"Dave's Cinema at seven tomorrow night. A few hugs, shared popcorn, a few kisses."

"The hugs and popcorn I'll do, but not the kisses."

"Eh, okay. I'll still save your house if you don't kiss me. Even though it would help." He paused, as if he wanted me to agree. "Okay, so Dave's Cinema at seven. Don't forget. Cause the punishment will be loosing your house. Remember." He hung up.

I growled. He didn't have to be a jerk.

**-line-**

**me: Peace, Love & Movies!**

**Angel: ...Omega Jr?**

**me: Omega had a kid. I know, shocker.**

**Total: That's what I thought the first time you mentioned him. May I ask, how?**

**me: REVIEW!**


	7. Movie Date

**me: KK. I'm going to start with Katrina's movie 'date' and then go to Max meeting Sampson.**

**Angel: But Sampson -**

**me: *covers mouth***

**Total: He -**

**me: *covers mouth* Thank goodness I don't have Nudge, too! Enjoy!**

**-line-**

**-Katrina POV-**

I glared in the mirror. The girl staring back was _not _me. She wore casual wear, a little more fancy than what I wore to school. Red lipstick, mascara, blush and open-toed silver sandals that complemented the tight-fit blue-jean shorts that went just a little past the knee.

But it _was _me. I growled to myself, not believing that this was all for that creep Omega Jr. I grabbed my cell phone, wondering if I could get Aunt Ella to call in an emergency fake call to get me out of it. No. Omega would find out I was lying. I didn't bother getting money. He caused this, he would pay.

"What's up?" Aunt Ella asked, looking over her book.

Andie giggled. "I think Katrina's going on a date!"

"It's not a date you little -" Aunt Ella's look stopped me. "Or, not a real date. That creep made me" - I dropped my voice and spoke quickly- "so our house would be saved."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I ran out before they could say anything else. I jogged to the movie theater, where I saw Omega and his friends laughing by the door. I walked up to them.

"Katrina!" Omega said. He hugged me. It was extremely awkward, but I reminded myself that it was to save our house. He pulled away. "It's about time! We were about to go in without you!"

"So I guess you didn't make her up," said the boy beside him. He crossed his arms and raised his dark eyebrows. He had dyed blond hair, his eyebrows dark brown, with dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue T-shirt representing Ole Navy, and blue jeans with holes in them and worn sneakers.

The girl beside him had black hair a little past the shoulder, and striking sea green eyes. Or maybe those were contacts. She wore a purple T-shirt and blue jean shorts that reached the knee. Her hair was pulled back in a pretty headband. She smiled supportingly.

"Told you I didn't," Omega said. "Katrina, this is my friend Cody, and his girlfriend Sara. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, we already ordered online tickets." He led me inside, Cody and Sara following behind.

"What are we seeing?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. Cody and Omega stepped up to order the tickets. I sighed and crossed my arms.

Sara pulled me a few steps back. "I can't believe you're going out with Omega!"

I spoke through my teeth. "I can't believe it either!"

**-Max POV-**

Slowly the soldiers came back from battle, and to their tents. It's a sight, let me tell you. I only had to ask one person for Sampson, and I was directed to the same tent where I found the extra uniform. I was a little hesitant to go in, but it quickly passed. I stepped into the tent.

"Sampson?" I asked. A man looked up. He looked very fimiar. "Sam?" I sat cross legged across from him.

He sighed. "Why must I be Sampson? What happened to Samual?"

"I don't know! I'm not your mom!" I frowned. "So...your advice on the plane. You knew it would lead me to you?"

"Duh. And by the way, if you want to fool anyone around here, you'll have to get a much better dusguise than that." He caught my look. "I'm fast, Max. I got from the airport to battle before you even got close to this camp." I raised an eyebrow. "My mother died, and I was allowed some time off to go to her funeral."

Someone screeched. A woman - the only woman in the tent other then me - bent down to the bag where I had found the extra uniform. "Someone stole it!"

"Stole what?" Sam asked.

"My uniform! I left it in the bottom of this bag!" Sam grinned at me. I nodded. "I have to have it for - oh, never mind. I'll just get downgrated a rank." I saw that she was rank B. I wonder why this one was rank A. It was probably the only reason she didn't realize I had taken it.

"We told you not to leave your bag in plain view." Sam looked at me. "Paula has been so paranoid lately. She's fourty-two and has been here since she was ninteen. She knows this place inside and out. She'll be helpful."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

**-line-**

**me: O_o Sam.**

**Angel: Omega. Jr. Yikes.**

**me: Yeah, I was going to make him the real Omega, then I remembered that Omega was Max and Fang's age.**

**Total: But still. Yikes.**

**me: I know. REVIEW!**


	8. Wasit, Here We Come!

**me: Sorry this chapter's short. I have a feeling this story is going to be full of short chapters.**

**Angel: She's just winging it.**

**Total: Ha! WINGing it.**

**me: You're so immature. Enjoy!**

**-Max POV-**

Sam has convinced me to give Paula a shot on trying to save Fang. We've been discussing our plans while everyone else is asleep, and blend in until it was time to go. After being in two or three of the battles, I now understand the point of 'boot camp' or whatever it's called. Sam mostly defended me.

"We leave tomorrow," Sam whispered to us, buckling his backpack. At least none of our tent mates are light sleepers. "After reviewing the maps, or best bet would be Wasit." We were camped in Baghdad. Wasit would be at least a weeks travel by foot.

"Why do you think that?" Paula asked, laying on her stomache on her sleeping bag and putting her chin in her hands.

"Because, Nick always talked about wanting to visit Wasit. Or, if he thought that would be too obvious, he might have gone to Dahunk, but with the time that has past he would still be in Salahad Din." Sam pulled out a traveler's map from his pocket and checked just to be sure.

Paula tapped her chin. "I do think I heard Nick talking about Wasit. I didn't really talk to him that much, but when I did it always came up in conversations. I love Wasit."

Sam caught my frown. "She's been to every town in Iraq. Visited Wasit many times."

"And spent hundreds of dollars in souvenirs," she added unnecessarily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, souvenirs," Sam murmured. "We'll leave in the morning. Back your stuff and wake up at five." It was already eleven-thirty. Fun.

**-Katrina POV-**

I slapped Omega's arm away from my shoulders. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. We were all watching Grown Ups, and I wan't getting into it at all. I would have gone to sleep I wouldn't have lost the house, and if they hadn't turned the movie up so loud.

Omega's arm slipped around my waist and held me close, landing a kiss on my temple. He'd been flirting all through the movie, but htis was the last straw. I stood up quick, grabbed the popcorn bucked and turned it upside down on his head, popcorn spilling everywhere.

"Have a nice date alone, Omega," I whispered, grabbing my jacket and stalking out the theater.

I probably just lost our house. But I bet Omega was too worried about getting butter in his hair. Wimp.

**-Sam POV-**

"Wake up!" I whispered/yelled, shaking Paula's shoulder. She mumbled but sat up and woke up Max.

We all grabbed our packs and snuck out of the tent.

"So," Max murmered as we left the camp behind. "Which way to Wasit?"

Paula didn't even bother checking her maps. "Straight." She caught our questioning glances. "I'm sure! I've told you, I've pretty much memorized my maps. I could draw exact replicas right now. There's no way I'm wrong. Now, Max, do you want to save your husband or not?" She raised her eyebrows at Max and walked ahead.

We extchanged glances and followed her, trusting her instents.

**-line-**

**me: See? Short.**

**Angel: MRA! Remember D-A-R-K-N -**

**me: I remember! Please check out my story Darkness! I really like it and want more reviews!**

**Total: Can I say it?**

**me: Review!**


	9. Katrina is Caught

**me: I'm sorry I haven't updated! There's a lot of health issues with some of my friends and I'm really nervous about them. See Ch. 6 of 4010: Duel to the Death for more details. And I've had serious writers block.**

**Angel: She doesn't even know how to start this chapter.**

**me: Nope I don't. *thinks* Eh... Maybe.**

**Total: She wings all her stories. This isn't unnatural.**

**me: But somehow it all works out!**

**~-Line!-~**

**-Katrina POV- **

"I'm very disappointed, Katrina," Aunt Ella said, shaking her head. "I will call you mother immediately."

I stared at my feet. Not only was she upset about losing the house my parents had worked to pay off for sixteen years, I had also been so mad coming out of the theater that I whipped my wings out in front of everyone. Now I was on the cover of _Mesa Weekly,_ and about half the magazines on display at the store.

"Why didn't me and Andie get wings?" Andrew asked, crossing his arms and plopping into a plush chair. I glared at him.

"Stay out of this, young man," Uncle Iggy hissed, tighten the grip his arm had around Aunt Ella's shoulders. His glare cut through me like a knife. "You're lucky Fang isn't here. What would he say about you hiding your wings from us all these years?"

"He wouldn't like it," I said, not taking my eyes from the carpet. This lecture had been going on for about twenty minutes, and I was just about sick of it. I wanted to scream at them that I understood, and to quit talking to me like an eight year old, then stalk up to my room and lock the door. So what is I snapped my wings out? It's nothing all of them haven't done. That is, before their wings were cut off... That wouldn't be pleasant.

"You're parents never wanted you to have wings," Aunt Ella said. "They didn't want you to have them removed the same way they did. They wanted you have have a normal childhood, like they never had." She clenched her jaw. Something snapped in me.

"Well, that was their fault then, wasn't it?" I yelled, jumping up and glaring at both of them. "They weren't normal, how could they expect us to be? 'Oh, my mother had wings! She was a freak like my father and their brothers and sisters!' _They_ decided to have kids! _They_knew that there was a big possibility we would have wings! Did they care? No!"

Aunt Ella gasped. She stood up, tearing from Uncle Iggy's grasp, and stormed down the hall.

Uncle Iggy's face was red. "That's it, young lady! You're grounded! I will call you're mother, and add a month to her punishment! Go to your room and don't bother coming out until Ella gets you for dinner!" He turned and stomped down the hall after Aunt Ella.

I growled under my breath and glanced at the twins. They're faces showed they were terrified as they held each other in the chair. I didn't bother to comfort them, but stalked off to my room, slamming and locking my door. They could do anything they wanted.

**-Iggy POV-**

I may not have been able to see how upset Ella was, or how mad Katrina was, or how scared the twins were, but there was no doubt I could hear it. And sometimes sound is worse then sight. Remember that, you'll see some day.

Actually, I was glad I couldn't see how upset Ella was. Hearing it was enough for me to want to break into Katrina's room and make her apologize for yelling at her aunt. But I didn't, I sure didn't want Ella mad at me. But as soon as I walked in her room, I heard her crying. Actually, it wasn't crying, she was full out sobbing.

She laid her head on my shoulder. "How could she be so rude?"

"She's Max's kid," I said, kissing her head. Ella chuckled. "She's just like her Momma. It's uncanny."

"She's as hardheaded as her momma, I'll give 'er that." She looked up and glanced at the door. "It must be hard on her, hiding her wings, thinking her daddy's dead. I should go talk to Andrew and Andie." She stood up and walked out the door.

Ella was always soft on Max's kids, when really she had no reason to be.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I wasn't going to take back my comment to add a month of grounding to whatever punishment Max gave her. She needs to learn that we have the ability to punish her just like her parents do. I quickly dialed Max's number.

**-Ella POV-**

Andie and Andrew were still sitting side by side in the chair, knees pulled up to their chests, looking down the hall at Katrina's door. They still looked scared, poor kids. I hadn't meant for them to see that nasty scene. I didn't think to tell them to leave.

I sank to my knees beside their chair. "Andrew? Andie?"

Andie's eyes whipped to mine, but Andrew's stayed glued to his big sister's door. I laid a hand on his foot and he slowly turned his head, focusing his eyes on mine.

"What are you gonna do to Katrina?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Katrina will be punished for keeping secrets from us, and for exposing her wings when she knew she shouldn't. I'm sorry you had to see the bad side of me and your uncle." I forced a smile on my lips. Poor kids. They must be scared to death.

"I know," Andie said. She glanced at Andrew. "Is Mommy gonna kill Katrina?"

"No, no." I couldn't help but laugh. "Max - I mean, you're momma is not going to kill Katrina. I'll make sure of that."

**-Max POV-**

Paula grinned, looking at the view from the moutaintop. "There it is!" She pointed to a city in the valley. "It'll only take... maybe three days?"

"Three days?" I repeated, walking forward to stand on the cliff beside her. The city was too far away to see any people, you could hardly see any houses.

"It won't be as long as you think," Paula said. She caught my glare and said, "Max, we'll find Nick. I won't stop searching until we find him. I promise, and I never break a promise." I didn't say anything, but sighed and looked at the town below. All I could do is pray that Fang is down there. I wish I still had my wings...

"She never breaks a promise, Max," Sam said. Paula turned and walked to Sam, leaving me alone on the cliff. "We better get going if we want to find a place for a camp before dark." I caught a touch of sadness in his voice, but no worry.

I nodded and turned to walk away from a cliff, but froze at a loud _crack!_ that echoed in the valley. Before I could respond, the ground below me crumbled and I went tumbling down the cliff!

**me: Hope you liked it!**

**Angel: MAX!**

**Total: Poor Andie and Andrew!**

**me: Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Please tell me I'm not the only one nervous about 2011... R&R?**


End file.
